beyblade_yugioh_bdaman_tai_chi_chasers_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe
Phoebe is the younger sister of Luka. She is a very hyper girl. Background Phoebe spent her young childhood playing alongside her close friend tori , often cheering him on when he struggled.[3] On the day of their entrance into the Academy, phoebe was present when tori arrived when the ceremony had ended, which left him dismayed. Phoebe, however, handed Obito his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for.[4] phoebe was also the first to congratulate Kakashi after he'd graduated from the academy a year ahead of the rest of his class, Kakashi having gotten his own Forehead Protector after successfully performing the Clone technique. After graduating the academy a few years later, phoebe was placed under the jōnin tutelage of Minato Namikaze, alongside Obito and Kakashi Hatake. For their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Minato independently, easily being out manoeuvreed by the older ninja, Kakashi convinced phoebe and Obito to work with him, ultimately earning Minato's approval to become his students as they passed the real test: showing team-work. When Minato's students partook in the Chūnin Exams, Phoebe and Kakashi stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on Tori to arrive. While in the forest, they were confronted by Guy, Genma and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, she was shocked to see Obito move to attack, but before Obito could do anything, he was knocked down by Guy. She later dressed his wounds and spoke to Obito who professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams with Kakashi defeating Guy. After Kakashi became a jōnin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him much to Obito's dismay due to the fact that Obito had hoped to use the moment to presumably tell Rin that he loved her. During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy theKannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakkō — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakkō. Before Obito "died" however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time given the very grim circumstances, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived andcontinued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge. Personality Phoebe is very hyper. She is also kind and sweet. She is shown to care for her teammates. She tries very hard to please and cheer up her brother. She also cheers up many of her friends and even Jakata who was rude the first time they met. However she does have a bit of an attitude and does want to be taken seriously. Her patience has limits like when Rai introduces himself and drags it out. She is adventurous and when her brother denies that She be allowed to fight she gets mad and throws a little tantrum. She even follows them despite Hak and Duran's protests. Phoebe also appears to love to cook. This is not the best thing considering that she fails to do so on many occasions. Appearance Phoebe was a young girl of average height. She had silver hair like her brother. Her bangs are similar to Rai, and she ties her hair in a ponytail in the back. She has a a navy blue dress, with a black b elt with her activator and card holder attached. Phoebe wears a light teal vest over her dress with dark teal markings.When she turns into her Dragonoid form, her hair gets longer (Like Sena) and strikes out more, her eyes get more narrow, and grows scales on her face and arms. which was cut in a chin-length long that framed her face, and silver eyes. When she was a child in the Academy, her hair was long, hanging to nearly the top of her shoulders. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist although it should be noted in addition to the bracelet being visible in the anime, it is also visible in a few pages of the Naruto manga.[12]While on missions, Phoebe carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing all of her equipment. As an Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-coloured blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori.[13] As a genin, Phoebe wore a light purple outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armour, and calf-length sandals. Abilities As a chūnin, Phoebe was a fairly competent kunoichi. Her will was also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakkō's genjutsu.[15] In the anime, Phoebe showed at least basic taijutsu skill during her genin test against Minato.[5] Phoebe was also skilled in the nature transformations of Fire, Water and Yang Release.[2] Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu As a medical-nin, Phoebe's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates. She showed great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu as seen as when she heal tori. Although the situation was dire, she completed the procedure with speed and efficiency while only using basic medical tools. Cards *Su/Water *Flower Allies *Luka (Older Brother) *Jahara *Duran *Rai (Friend, Possible Crush) *Sena *Finn *Tori *Donha *Hak *Asty *Cloda *Straw *Hannah *General Zushen *Jakata (To degree, Possible Crush) *Zuzu Boyle *Yuya Sakaki *Selena *Rin *Yugo *Lulu *Yuto *Hart Tenjo *Riley Akaba *Ally Likes Her friends, Rai, Luka (her brother), cooking, cheering, to have a crush on Rai, adventures, Jakata (to Degree), Jahara Dislikes The Tai Chi Chasers (at first), Jakata (to degree), herself in danger, Emperor Diga, being sad Category:Characters